Alternate Xander Vos
Xander Vos, Jedi Master of the Jedi Order was involved in several adventures, along with his many famous exploits. Battle of Ragoon VI The Jedi were sent to the planet Ragoon VI to recapture it from the Sith. The Sith had set up a communications post on the planet, and were planning to use the world as a stepping stone for a larger invasion. Xander, Lyn, Dakoth, Jaden, and Koras along with many other Jedi, were sent with a sizeable fleet courtesy of the Republic. Once there, they deployed their sizable army to combat the Sith's armed forces, and formed a tentative alliance with the Outer Rim Empire. Xander journeyed to a waterfall at which Quinlan Vos had once trained with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He used his developed pshycometric powers, and delved back in time to witness the events that had surrounded this waterfall. He discovered that during the Clone Wars, Quinlan had returned to this very location, and had neutralised a large droid army, storing it in a cave nearby. Training Soon afterwards, he was met by a mysterious man who claimed to be a Clone from during the war, although he had somehow managed to slow the ageing process. Xander learned military skills from the man, and whilst the fierce battle raged on, he meditated with the man. Finally, returning from his miniature exile, he brought the sizable droid army into the battle on the Jedi's side, and smashed the Sith defensive line wide open. Meeting up with Lyn Korak again, the pair battled viciously against the Sith Lord Darth Tarna. Xander killed the man even once they had unarmed him, much to Lyn's shock. Obliteration Darth Anrat, a fellow Inquisitor to Darth Tarna, stood protected within the communications depot, at which Darth Praxeum was the leader. He felt the death of his comrade, and driven to a blinding rage, piloted a Blockade Runner high into the atmosphere, and brought it speeding back down, with the force of a nuclear bomb, wiping out all three armies, and many of the Jedi. Xander and Lyn, who had been heading towards the communications depot already, and Dakoth, who had been protected by Jaden at the cost of Jaden's life, were the sole survivors. The Zabrak Xander and Lyn then encountered Darth Matas, who attacked them without reserve. Slowly, however, he transformed into a powerful beast known as The Zabrak, and Xander was forced to leave Lyn to fight the beast one-on-one as he journeyed on to defeat the communications depot. Koras and Emperor Anakin of the Outer Rim Empire attacked the depot, and Anakin was able to kill Praxeum. As Xander arrived, the rest of the Sith fled, one of which, Darth Vexen killed Koras, before dissapearing into the wilderness. Xander left the depot, as Anakin promised to detonate it, and rendezvoused with his ship as it touched down, flying off to pick up Dakoth as the depot blew. Together they flew up to their capital ship. Once there, however, the ORE opened fire on them, but they managed to take down the ORE's capital craft as well, with Anakin aboard. Making an alliance with the Sith, Dakoth and Xander, along with the ship's captain, Montigree, returned to the surface to finish Anakin off once and for all. Vexen, hearing the news of the alliance between the Sith and Jedi managed to find The Zabrak, and convince him that the Sith and Jedi were now allies. Lyn followed the two of them to a rendezvous with the Sith Empress, Darth Saber, and the four of them made plans to get off the planet. Assassination Anakin discovered, however, that the Sith had activated the shield generator around the planet, and that he would have to destroy it to escape. Gathering the survivors of his ship's crash on the planet, he attempted to escape his craft. Xander, Dakoth and Montigree made it aboard, as another boarding party, led by Darth Embeion, also boarded the craft. Xander and Dakoth were forced to fight several Rancors that had escaped captivity aboard the ship, and in their distraction, Anakin was able to escape. Embeion and his crew encountered other traps aboard the craft, and were forced to retreat. Xander and Dakoth managed to rendezvous with Lyn, whilst Anakin begun his attempts to knock out the shield generator. Darth Matas made contact with the Zabrak Imperium, which held sway on the planet, and their own fleet of craft arrived, joining in the battle. With their arrival, the ORE fleet was all but eliminated. Anakin's final men managed to knock out the shield generator, and Vexen escaped back to his Super Star Destroyer. Dakoth, Xander and Lyn arrived at the shield generator site, and, with Dakoth and Lyn eliminating the men and Canderous Assault Tanks, Xander took on Anakin, disarming him and stabbing him cleanly through the chest. End Game Xander and the Jedi retreated into space, and Xander, along with several Jedi, attacked Supreme General Vexen's Star Destroyer. Xander entered the control room as Vexen was fighting Lyn, and Vexen threatened to kill Lyn if Xander intervened. Knowing that defeating Vexen was too important, Xander leapt at Vexen, but was too late, as Vexen crushed Lyn's throat, tossing him to the side, dead. Battling for only a few minutes, Vexen fled, and Xander took up chase. After only ten minutes, Vexen could run no further, and Xander sliced his head cleanly off. The Battle for Ragoon VI was over. Returning to the Republic's capital craft, Xander was arrested by Jaden Nightsaber, who had somehow survived the devestation caused when Anrat had crashed the corvette. Placed in a cell, Dakoth and Jaden returned to Coruscant, and there Xander was charged by the Jedi Council, and scheduled to be killed. Realising that Xander had sacrificed so much, Dakoth set him free. Running from his detainment cell, Xander took off in the Swift Eagle as Jaden and Dakoth gave chase. Heading to Korriban, Xander was captured by the Sith, before he demanded to be taken to Kroprulu. Path to Darkness On Kroprulu, Xander pledged himself to the Sith, although in secret he hoped to bring them down to prove himself to the Jedi. He began training, but gradually began to be corrupted by the Dark Side... Invasion of Bellassa Shortly before the Darth Dude Conflict began, the Sith invaded the planet Bellassa, targeting four specific areas as targets to take out to secure control over the planet. Several Jedi were sent to prevent them from doing so. First Site At the first site, Xander Vos and Koras Aldamar had set up a heavy defence against the Sith. However, they were over run when the Sith brought in assault walkers. The pair, along with several other Jedi Knights retreated to the second site, where Lyn Korak and Dakoth Mindal had set up much more exstensive defences, including anti-vehicle cannons. Second Site When the Sith arrived at the second site, they are forced back from the heavy resistence they met. The Jedi established a strong hold, in case any of the other sites also fell. Lyn Korak and Xander agreed to move on to prepare the fourth site, whilst Koras, Dakoth, and other Jedi Knights set about preparing the third site for attack. Third Site At the third site, Darth Acrimonus, and Darth Embeion led the attack personally, killing many of the Jedi, including Dakoth. Koras managed to retreat to the fourth site, and warned them of the increased danger. Fourth Site At the fourth site, the soldiers of both sides fought whilst the Sith Lords and Jedi Masters, Sith Masters and Jedi Knights, fought, resulting in heavy casualties. The only Jedi to survive was Lyn Korak, who died shortly after, defending the second site from a follow up Sith attack. The surviving Sith, Acrimonus, and a few Sith Warriors, captured the planet triumphantly, but only a few months later were forced to abandon the planet due to vicious rebellion from the planet's own militia and citizens. The Game of War On an unknown planet, during the Darth Dude Conflict, a simulation was created whereby three Jedi and a Sith were given headquarters only a few kilometres from each other, and were given troops with which to fight each other, with training blasters. The Jedi were Xander Vos, Lyn Korak, and Lanik Shin'se, and the Sith was Darth Vexen. Sneaky Alliances Xander immediately contacted Lanik and Vexen, organising an alliance against Lyn. He sent over four of his Magnaguards to Vexen to secure the alliance, and gave the code to his Magma Cannon to Lanik. Lanik and Vexen then attacked Lyn's bunkers and head quarters, and knocked the man out of the fight. Whilst they were going about this, Xander changed the codes for the Magma Cannon, and reprogrammed several Torpedo Launchers aimed at Lanik's base with the codes he had given Lanik. Telling Vexen all this, the pair teamed up on Lanik. When Lanik tried to fire the Magma Cannon at Vexen, it unleased the dud Proton Torpedos at him, knocking him out of the fight. Victory Xander then refocussed his aim completely on Vexen, using his men for the first time against Vexen's tired men, finishing the Sith off with his Magma Cannon, and declaring himself the victor. Category:Articles by aeods V V